To Make A Change
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: I am so happy I wrote this. Starts off with just a slumber party/girls night with Morgana and Merlin and Gwen that is interrupted by Arthur calling Merlin away and just so much plot and all based off of me finally re-watching S02E02. It's fun, it's sweet, and it's definitely meaningful by the end. Merthur is the end result. Some slash ensures, b/c it's my fic and it just happened.


"Merlin, has Arthur granted you the night off?" Gwen asked me, hurrying as such behind me. It had been a long day - even as Arthur had played the part well through his deceit in combat - the façade had managed to exhaust them all.

Merlin shrugged. "As well as he can, I suppose. The king has him out for the night. They said something about ale and victory and such things. Can't hope it'll last, and of course I wasn't be invited along for the fun-"

"What I meant to ask is if you are busy, I am off to discuss something fairly important with Morgana, and I hoped you might give your input," Gwen said as she seemed to be fidgeting with her hands.

Merlin raised my eyebrow. "Are you asking me to join you and Morgana in some type of party of slumber?"

Gwen laughed. "I guess so. Offended?"

"Thoroughly intrigued, I guess. And I will be forced to clean away the leeches if I go back home with Gaius…I guess I could spare my time." Merlin said with a grin.

"I should make you go back to help Gaius, because I'm assuming it's a punishment of some sorts, but I'm far too much in need of advice to let you go back," Gwen said, grabbing my arm and dragging me in the direction of Morgana's chambers.

When we arrived there, Morgana hadn't even begun getting ready for bed yet. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. "Morgana, we need to talk."

Morgana looked up, giggling when she saw Merlin being dragged in by his arm. "Apparently you do need to talk to both of us. What is it, something about Arthur?"

Gwen dropped Merlin onto Morgana's bed, and then she took a seat across from them on a bench of some sort. Merlin's eyes widened as he noticed Guinevere becoming increasingly nervous. "IS IT?"

Gwen reached forward to smack Merlin in the head. "It's your entire fault, guilting me into letting him stay at my house."

Morgana gasped. "When did he stay at your home? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Arthur was starting to feel a bit unsettled about how the knights of the tournament were taking it easy on him because he was just a prince, and he just thought that if he could-" Merlin attempted to explain.

Morgana cut him off, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear, I thought I was going crazy. That William boy looked as if he could barely sit on a horse properly, let alone joust on one. I figured maybe I was just seeing things when I saw how he swayed."

"Arthur stayed at Gwen's for the week. Last I heard he was trying to make her dinner, but he got really confused and upset and flabbergasted by attempting it that he sent me to the royal kitchen for dishes," Merlin said in one short breath, looking over at Gwen. "You're not surprised it wasn't his cooking, right? I'd hate to spoil that for him, as he genuinely did attempt it."

Gwen shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's that he…he listened to me. I stood up to him and told him what an arrogant prat he was being with his lack of manners and treating me like a slave in my own home. And he listened. He wasn't angry, he told me I was right then offered to make me dinner and take the floor for the night."

"That's not fair! Every time I try to stand up to him I get thrown in the dungeons for the night, or worse, have food thrown at me for the day!" Merlin all but yelled.

Morgana smiled. "But he does have a better temper than Uther, and he was trying genuinely to take a different look at life. It's a matter of timing, Merlin you should have taken the right opportunity."

"He expected me to carry a cot for him over to Gwen's in the middle of the night! How the bloody hell does that mean to get him to be seen as grounded?" Merlin huffed.

With that Morgana and Merlin descended into in an argument of their own accord about whether or not Arthur was truly a prat, before Gwen finally screamed out: "HE KISSED ME."

Morgana and Merlin turned to her at the same time, jaws practically dropping to the floor, answering the same word at the exact same time: "WHAT?"

"Well, you see, before the battle we were talking. I gave him a token from me to wear during the battle, and then he leaned down and we kissed…"

"Whatever happened to 'I only fancy boys more like you, Merlin'?" Merlin asked, clearly amused.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You've been as stupid a prat as Arthur, Merlin. She said that because she fancied you! You were just too stupid to notice her, and she gained faith in Arthur more-so than you. Whatever happened to the love-struck Merlin that broke into the courtroom at night trying to plead for Gwen's release from the death sentence, claiming you were instead the sorcerer?"

Gwen stared at Merlin, a million questions in her mind. There was only one she could really squeak out. "Why didn't you tell me you did that?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "I, um, I didn't…Morgana, you said you wouldn't tell!"

Morgana laughed softly. "It's okay, now she'll most likely need comfort." Morgana paused, turning towards Gwen. "Arthur rejected you after, did he not? Saying something about his father not approving and walking away?"

Gwen nodded, feeling a tear stream down her cheek. "Am I stupid?"

Merlin shook his head feverously, coming to his knees in front of her and holding her hands, "No, of course not, you're brilliant Gwen. It's just Arthur. He can be so stupid that it just rubs off on others once in a while."

"You mean even you have felt that kind of effect from him?" Gwen asked, giggling.

Merlin sighed. "Oh, you've caught me." Merlin got up, walking around the room in an almost prancing manor, in a mode that was surely mocking. "Arthur is just too gorgeous to resist, you see. Even though he's the biggest prat and treats me like garbage, and apparently listens to you more than me, I just can't resist him- OW!"

Morgana and Gwen threw pillows at Merlin. He started laughing as he fell to the floor. Morgana peered at Merlin. "So you were to say, even if Arthur came begging at your feet for your love, you would still not be even the least bit interested?"

"I'd absolutely love to see that, that'd be the day, I tell you." Merlin said, brushing it off again.

Gwen shook her head. "Merlin, be serious."

Merlin sighed. "Okay, truth is, even if I ever was interested, he'd be the last person I'd consider pursuing."

"Why aren't you interested? What do you mean? Why would he be the last person you'd consider?" Gwen asked, now curious.

"It's a long story, but I think if I actually were interested in a relationship, I'd have to have someone I could tell everything to. Arthur would be obligated to not accept all of who I am. I can't explain why, but it just wouldn't work because I'm different in a way that would be unacceptable if known throughout the kingdom," Merlin said sadly. "And, if I've learned anything about Arthur, his duty comes first."

Gwen shook her head again. "What is it that could be so detrimental? Are you saying you've offed the idea of any type of romantic relationship then?"

"I never really have to think about it. I spend too much time waiting on Arthur to actually have time to accommodate anybody else half the time. Then the other half the time I'm at home doing chores for Gaius. I don't know anybody who could find it tolerable to really have no real time with me, and even if they did it would seem unfair for me to ask it from them," Merlin said quietly.

Morgana then spoke. "If that's the case, maybe you should proposition Arthur. Say it would make the most sense!"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "How about you ask Arthur then? I'm sure Uther would be thrilled! Then Arthur can serve his duty and the kingdom can be fair and all that _shit_."

"Merlin, did you just swear?" Gwen said, giggling.

"I can swear if I bloody well have to," Merlin said slowly.

Morgana sighed. "I guess he's got a point."

"MEEERRRLIIIN!" They hear as a slurred yell from down the hall.

"For the love of – **Yes, Arthur, I'm coming you twat! Stop shouting!** – I told you I never get the night off. I say wait for that nice Lancelot fellow to come back round. I will come back to discuss this more later if I can, alright? If I can get away from the prat – **Yes, you heard PRAT Arthur, funny, sounds like you huh?** – Anyways, I must be running." Merlin said, before jogging out into the hallway in search of Arthur.

When Merlin finally reached Arthur, he sighed. The prince was slumping against the wall, looking more a mess than he ever seemed to before coming home wasted off of ale. "Here we go, Arthur, do you need a hand."

Arthur took a moment to answer. "Merlin…do you think she hates me?"

Merlin smiled gently. He squatted down in front of Arthur. "No, but I think you might have upset her a bit. And me, but like you care about that you prat."

Arthur squinted. "Were you just talking about me in there?"

"Partially, you might have come up in conversation." Merlin said, snickering. "We mostly discussed about how much of a prat you are with some joking, some ridiculous questions."

"It doesn't surprise me that you were invited to girl's night. You'd fit right in." Arthur joked lightly, swaying a bit closer to the ground as he felt the night's ale affect him.

Merlin reacted immediately, standing up and pulling Arthur along with him, carrying the prince's weight as they slowly worked their way back to Arthur's quarters. "What questions did they ask you that were as ridiculous as you say?"

Merlin lowered Arthur to his bed, and he cleared his throat as he stood back up. "Nothing you'd care to hear about, get some rest."

Arthur grabbed his arm, turning Merlin back to face him. "Why didn't you stick up to me?"

"Because I fancy my bed more than the dungeon, thank you very much, learned that from past experience. Why, is it because you're surprised Gwen did?" Merlin asked curtly.

Arthur sighed. "No, because I know you've been dying to and those days technically I couldn't have thrown you in the dungeon and you knew that on some level and you still treated me like delicate 'Prince Arthur' and walked on eggshells while I asked you the most ridiculous requests."

"So you weren't serious about them then? Arthur, I spent half the night trying to drag you a cot from the palace, you insufferable prat!" Merlin said, clearly angry.

"What else am I, Merlin? Come on, knight's honor, will not throw you in the dungeon tonight." Arthur said.

"Even if what I have to say is awful?" Merlin asked softly.

"In lieu of keeping my word, only that could be fair."

"Well, for starters, I don't know why you seem to hate me so much. Because at the same time that you trust me and we're almost friends, you treat me extra lowly as a servant no matter what I've done. I save your life over and over again - more than you realize, by the way. I never get thanked, I just get told what chores I've got to do next. I never get a break and it's because you take things too far, you don't do anything for yourself, and I don't know why. You act like I'm a nuisance to have around, but at the same time you make sure that I have so many tasks that all my time is spent on you! And lucky you Arthur, you get to have a social life and you get to whine about being privileged. But when my world's turning upside down I'd expect at least a little slack to be cut, is that too much to ask?" Merlin finished, huffing out a last breath.

"You call me a prat all the time, you know," Arthur said, chuckling softly. "Before you even knew me, that is, it's always been what you've called me. I treat you as I treat all my friends, except that I must also treat you as my servant. Why? Because, Merlin, that's the job you were given! I can't help that any more than you can, and I can't just let you sit around all day and hang out because father would demand me to hire someone else if I didn't make you actually work! And as for needing a break, for God's sake, ask me! I don't give you breaks because you never tell me you need them!"

Merlin sat staring at Arthur, completely lost for words for a long while before he could think to answer properly. "I could use a day off, even though Gaius is going to spend it most likely putting me to work for lying about the tournament, I could use at least some extra load off for the day."

"Is that really that hard to say?" Arthur asked, sighing. "I liked you, you know. From day one, you were always challenging me. It was nice, nobody does that. I just liked Gwen showing me that more than one person is capable of doing that. I don't think it's much more than that and I hate to admit that even if my father would approve I'm not sure how that would work out. And as for thinking I don't enjoy your company, you're stupid for thinking that. I wouldn't drag you along everywhere if I didn't like the company you keep."

"Gwen's my friend you know, you prat. And I'd hardly believe you about enjoying my company," Merlin scoffed at his friend.

"Really?" Arthur asked amusedly. "Okay, Merlin, now you have to tell me. What did they ask you back there?"

Merlin swallowed once deeply. "I…I am to go back there if I can."

"Merlin, don't you dare change the subject. I know you think I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. What did they ask you?" Arthur asked, increasingly more amused.

"If you must know, they asked me if I'd ever fancy you," Merlin said more calmly than he felt, not noticing the tremor in his own voice. Arthur's eyes widened. "It was merely Morgana's joking, really. I danced around the room like an idiot. That's about it. Fun on, as you called it, girl's night."

Merlin went to walk out again, and Arthur stood from his bed too. "You didn't stop there, did you? You said something else as to why. Gwen must've asked you, because even to me the joking nature looks unsure."

Merlin gulped, turning back to Arthur. "It's not allowed."

"That's not it otherwise you'd just be scolding me for Guinevere. What's the reason?" Arthur pondered.

Merlin sighed. "I don't really think too much of relationships, nor that I'd be any good at them. And you were born to be an heir, right? To keep the family going? I could do a lot of things for you Arthur, but I'm afraid even for me that is beyond my power."

Arthur chuckled. "That's not it either, although, your unbalance on the word power concerns me. Is it something about the crown that frightens you?"

"Not yours, but more your obligation to your father's beliefs," Merlin admitted in a small voice.

Arthur's face turned more serious, putting his hand forward to Merlin's shoulder. "You know you need not lie to me, that you aren't to lie to me."

"Is the promise still valid, no dungeons for the night, no matter what I say?" Merlin asked in a small voice, hoping that if Arthur took this the wrong way the promise kept might heed him the chance to run if need-be.

"Of course, as much as you believe I am a prat, you must know I keep my promises. Now, what do you have to tell me?" Arthur asked, growing to be more impatient.

"Okay, um, here it goes. Please don't kill me. I'm…I'm a wizard and I have been since birth and it's not like I use my magic for bad or anything, usually use it to save your arse because you don't ever realize that sometimes it's not worth putting yourself in danger because you can't die because it's my destiny to make sure that you live to become the King of Camelot and rule in a fair and just way that Uther hasn't been able to for a very long time and, as I pleaded before, please don't kill me." Merlin finished, noting Arthur's hand drop from his shoulder.

"All those times that seemed just…just like luck or miracle… that was you? When 'your friend Will' performed magic to save us in battling for your hometown that was actually you? Or when I miraculously came back from the brink of death? That was all you?" Arthur asked with a twinge in his voice Merlin did not recognize.

Merlin nodded. "I wouldn't lie about something that could get my executed, sire."

"You think I'd execute you? For saving my life, you think I'd have you sentenced to death?" Arthur asked, hurt now clear in his tone.

"Not you, but the laws of Camelot state-"

"Screw the laws of Camelot," Arthur stated firmly.

Merlin's face blossomed with a small smile. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Arthur said calmly, reaching up to graze Merlin's cheek. "But I'm afraid my father won't see the same reason, so it will have to be our secret for now, understood?"

Merlin nodded, a smile spreading across his whole face. "Yes, sire."

"Merlin, you don't have to call me sire all the time. Or lord. Or prat. Maybe you could just start calling me Arthur?" Arthur asked gently.

Merlin smirked. "I think I could handle that."

"So Merlin, did you really mean it when you joked?" Arthur asked in a low voice, one Merlin was sure he'd never heard before on the prince.

Merlin opened his mouth, than closed it. It took him a few minutes to try to find words. "I, I'm not sure. But all those obstacles, they still apply, you know."

"I'm well aware, Merlin," Arthur said firmly.

"I take it by your tone that you don't care then?" Merlin said, smirking.

Arthur did not answer with words, but with closing the distance between them to kiss, and twining the hand that was once on Merlin's face in the wizard's beautiful dark hair. Merlin kissed back with all he could, even being the lesser experienced of the two, and it seemed to make no difference. It seemed like hours but was only minutes before they had to pull away for air. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be terribly offended if I asked to continue?" Arthur asked slowly. He was more experienced with women, who tended to hold a very high level of prudence in their period of time.

Merlin wasn't any woman. "On the contrary, I'd be terribly offended if you didn't."

That was all it took for Arthur to crash their lips back together, their tongues fighting an everlasting battle for dominance as Arthur shoved Merlin back onto his bed.

From there it got pretty messy. There was lots of grinding, desperate for friction as they moved against each other. Gradually the clothes started to fly off, piece by piece, until Arthur was laying above Merlin, a million questions in his eyes. "Merlin."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked amusedly, coming down for a moment from the previous adrenaline/hormone high that they had been under.

"Do you know how to…proceed?" Arthur asked sheepishly.

Merlin flushed. "I…don't you have more experience?"

"Not much, unless you have none there'd be," Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Does it really surprise you?" Merlin asked, chuckling.

Arthur sighed, bending down to bite and kiss and suck at Merlin's neck. In between the kissing and the rutting, he muttered: "It saddens me that it doesn't surprise you. Such little self-confidence."

"That's funny, you're the one who's usually able to be pointing out how useless and ridiculous I am and look," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur tore himself back, looking into Merlin's eyes. "You had to know I was joking, right?" Merlin shook his head. Arthur sighed. "You know, Merlin, you say I'm the stupid one. But sometimes you give me a run for my money."

"What's so special about me?" Merlin asked quite seriously. "Other than the whole natural-born-wizard-destined-to-protect-you-thing, what do I really have going for me?"

Arthur moved to be lying beside Merlin, having them face each other. "Well, you're funny. You're pretty intelligent when you want to be, or rather when your workload hasn't tuckered you out. You're very independent, and outgoing, and brave. You're challenging, but in a brilliant way. That's not even touching on how you look. Do you even realize how you look right now? I mean, your hair is messy but very nice on you. You have a nice slender form that is still fairly strong. And, Merlin, your arse…"

"I fear your thoughts are going to trail off quite quickly, I get the point, my royal prat. Now are we going to attempt to finish what we started, or what?" Merlin said, waggling his eyebrows in a way that just succeeded in making Arthur laugh.

Arthur climbed back on top of Merlin, sending the vibration of his laughter coursing through both of them. "There is one more thing. Your eyes, they are very unique. Sometimes I even swear I see them change color."

"You've seen that?" Merlin said, astounded.

"I figured it was lighting or something. Why?" Arthur asked, pushing his hands back more to clutch around Merlin's arse.

"It's my magic that does that, only for very small seconds, only Gaius and Will and my mother ever noticed it. Other than myself, of course. I'd keep rambling but I fear I'd stop you from continuing." Merlin said, clearly enjoying Arthur's ministrations.

Arthur chuckled. "As much as I'd like to just clearly continue, I think I need to get up, find something to…uh, ease the way."

Merlin shook his head. Arthur watched as his eyes changed color again, completely engrossed in them, as Merlin used his magic to slick up Arthur's fingers and prick. When his eyes changed back to normal, he chuckled. "You're not going anywhere."

Arthur smiled, in complete adoration of something that he had always been taught to hate. He moved his fingers back and started preparing Merlin, one finger at a time. Merlin at first felt a bit of discomfort, but by the second and third finger he was positively writhing beneath the blonde prince. "Merlin, can I, now?"

Merlin nodded furiously, and Arthur chuckles just a bit as he lined up with Merlin's entrance, pushing in slowly, relishing in the fairly new feeling. Merlin wraps his legs around Arthur's torso and moans a little more loudly than he'd care to later admit, silently begging for Arthur to just move.

Arthur holds onto Merlin's hips tightly and starts thrusting into the pliant wizard beneath him furiously, earning sounds of pleasure constantly coming from either one or both of the boys. As he goes along, he starts biting and sucking along Merlin's neck, seemingly causing marks. It causes Merlin to chuckle. Arthur looks to him curiously, thrusting just a bit slower as to face his lover. "What?"

"I was just thinking, it's, it's damn good that I have a habit of wearing scarfs. Nobody will ask questions when I use them, you know, to cover these up," Merlin said softly, moving his hands up and down the prince's body, again begging him to go faster again.

Arthur stops for a moment, feeling a little taken aback. He'd forgotten temporarily that this was forbidden, that they would have to hide this. "Merlin, I-"

Merlin smiles softly, reaching up to put a hand on Arthur's cheek. "I wouldn't hide them… you know I wouldn't, if I didn't have to. Maybe we can go on a 'hunting' trip, you and I. Then we won't have to hide anything while we are gone, you know."

Arthur smiled, leaning down to firmly kiss Merlin on the lips once before coming back up to speak. "I'd like that."

"I'd also like if we could, you know, keep going, because-"

Arthur chuckled. He started thrusting in earnest again, moving at a fairly quick pace once more and now grabbing onto Merlin's prick and moving his hand in time with his thrusts. It wasn't too much longer until they were both to completion.

When they were done, Arthur eased himself out of Merlin and lay down beside him, sighing. Merlin crawled over and laid his head on Arthur's chest, chuckling. "Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

Arthur laughed softly, wrapping his arm around Merlin and softly tracing circles on his wizard's side. "I'm not getting rid of you at all, although I do recall you saying something about needing to get back to the girls' night festivities."

Merlin groaned, curling more into Arthur, leaning his head into his prince's shoulder. "Do I have to?"

"You don't really have to do anything, you have tomorrow off work, remember?" Arthur said softly, running him fingers through Merlin's now messy hair.

Merlin sighed. "But I do." He slowly began to pry himself away, leaning down to give Arthur one simple kiss before he got off the bed. "I do have obligations, and I know tomorrow is going to be a very trying ordeal as I'm going to punished for lying for you – for about the hundredth time. And I guess, I might, I should go back to the girls and tell Gwen maybe not to keep pursuing you."

Arthur laughed lightly, sitting up in bed and watching Merlin get dressed, and trying to compose himself. "You sure you should go out like that, you look pretty – I'd say ruffled, but that's just not enough. You look absolutely and positively-"

"Fucked? Oh I know, Arthur, I know," Merlin said, laughing. "Not like it matters, I will steer clear of Uther and it shall be fine because the girls and Gaius can be trusted. Well, um, actually I probably should've asked you first before assuming…"

Arthur got off the bed, sighing. He came round to kiss Merlin once more. "Like I said, Merlin, if it were up to me we wouldn't be hiding. And if you can trust them not to go to my arrogant father about it, of course you can tell them."

"Does this make me…I mean we haven't really discussed," Merlin said.

Arthur chuckled. "Merlin, we have much to discuss. But for now…I guess the term would be boyfriend, right?"

Merlin smiled largely. "Of course, sire - I mean prat - I mean Arthur."

Arthur started walking back to his bed, chuckling. When he reached the bed, he looked back towards Merlin as he got himself cozy in his sheets. "Maybe I can come visit you tomorrow? If I have time, of course, between prince duties. Plan this hunting trip we will be going on?"

Merlin nodded. "If I have time between cleaning, I'm sure it can be arranged."

Merlin then walked out the door slowly, trying to process it all. By the time he got to Morgana's room, he was completely oblivious to how he looked. However, the girls weren't. Morgana giggled, and Gwen gasped. "MERLIN!"

Merlin flushed bright red, now looking at his disheveled appearance. "I – uh, I can explain?"

"No need to, I'm afraid. I'm assuming this is to stay a secret?" Morgana said, smiling brightly.

Merlin nodded. Gwen pulled him into a great big hug. "So you're not mad at me?"

Gwen pulled away, giggling. "Mad? Are you kidding? I'm incredibly happy for you. And as for me, I just got a letter from Lancelot. He's asked me to run away with him and elope, and I've said yes."

Merlin smiled brightly. "That's absolutely brilliant!"

"Can I ask you a favor though?" Gwen asked in a smaller voice.

"Of course," Merlin said brightly.

Morgana and Gwen giggled. "Can we allow you to get cleaned up in here, so you can at least look decent on your way home?"

Merlin chuckled. "Alright, alright. As long as you don't make me wear one of your gowns on the way back."

"I own pants and shirts, Merlin, no worries. And scarves. You will look completely normal going home. Gaius won't even expect a thing, unless you tell him." Morgana said, her and Gwen getting to work.

*The next morning, wandering back into the house*

Gaius looked up at Merlin. "Where have you been?"

"Arthur made me work the night shift, but he's given me the day off today. And Gwen and Morgana needed some help as well as there was a bloody mess in their quarters. I haven't slept a wink," Merlin said softly, knowing well-enough that this wasn't going to get him off of punishment.

Gaius looked suspicious, but he let it go in favor of having Merlin clear out the leeches. It was about halfway through the day when they got a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is," Merlin said eagerly, hoping to be able to open the door to get away from his work.

"Now, now, you keep cleaning. I will see who it is," Gaius said, still laughing at the fact that Merlin was practically covered in leeches.

When Gaius reached the door, he was fairly shocked. "Arthur, it's a surprise to see you here. Merlin said you gave him the day off, very kind of you."

Arthur nodded, looking over towards his boyfriend, trying to hold back laughter. "It seems you've put him to work anyhow, can I be of assistance?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, sire. There's no need to worry yourself with this."

Merlin looked up, smiling at Arthur tiredly. Arthur chuckled. "I insist, as I'm sure this workload is partially of my own fault. I do apologize about the whole tournament fiasco. Merlin tells me he was pretty exhausted after the whole feat."

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "Merlin should have told me earlier then, it was the lying that left him with so much work to be done."

Arthur crouched down beside Merlin, and started picking off some of the leeches from Merlin's skin.

"You're a lifesaver, you know that?" Merlin said, smiling softly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's the least I could do." He pulled off the last few leeches, then he went to work cleaning. Merlin tried to help, but Arthur smacked his hands away. "Go on, get some rest. I think I can handle this."

"Thank you," Merlin said in a small voice, getting up and finally walking towards his bedroom.

Gaius stopped him midway, asking particularly loudly: "Is there something going on here that I should know about?"

Arthur chuckled. "Merlin, just go to rest, I'll talk to him."

Merlin obliged gratefully. Gaius walked downstairs, sitting in the same chair he had earlier sat in as Merlin did his work earlier. "I'm listening."

"I know Merlin's a wizard," Arthur started, putting his hand up so Gaius wouldn't interrupt him. "I don't plan to tell Uther, and I don't plan to lock Merlin away or sentence him to death. He saves my life as much or more than I save his. He's not going anywhere."

"That's very kind of you, as is giving him the day off and doing his chores. Is there anything else I should know?" Gaius asked, already knowing the answer.

"Merlin and I, well, have sort of started very recently – by recently I mean last night – decided to start a sort of secret relationship. I hope you don't feel it necessary to tell my father on us, but it's just…it's something that I think has lingered in possibility for a while. And, you know, maybe it'd be for the best. Not that I like to think of my father's passing, but when it happens…when I become king, it wouldn't have to be a secret anymore. Then Merlin and I could rule, and once comfortable we could introduce the idea of magic not being such a disturbing practice to my people. I, think it's for the best. You don't have to agree with it, but if you could not tell my father," Arthur finished, going back to concentrating on cleaning out the leeches from whatever structure was in front of him.

Gaius smiled. "It looks like Merlin is fulfilling his destiny after all. Perhaps not in the way that might have been expected, but in a way that may bring on a whole new type of brilliance."

"I'm happy you understand," Arthur said with a smile.

*Years later, following the passing of King Uther*

"Are you sure you're ready for this, like absolutely sure?" Merlin said nervously, adjusting the very flattering clothing that Arthur had lent him.

Arthur chuckled, coming to adjust Merlin's outfit properly. "Of course I am, idiot."

"Future idiot husband to an idiot king I am, then?" Merlin said sweetly, hooking his arms around Arthur's waist.

"So it would seem," Arthur said before leaning in and kissing Merlin decidedly passionately.

Morgana ran in the room, chuckling. "Come on boys, the townspeople have gathered, eager to hear King Arthur's big announcement."

Morgana, you see, yes had discovered her powers shortly after Merlin and Arthur got together. But, instead of fleeing away like she might have otherwise, Arthur and Merlin together were able to together convince her to stay. Arthur made sure that the news of her magic never reached Uther's attention, and Merlin recruited Gaius with him to help her harness her craft. As with the new reign of King Arthur came to be, Arthur had made it clear that he was not to call magic such an intolerable force, giving both Morgana and Merlin freedom to be who they were in the kingdom of Camelot.

Morgana ushered them outside onto the terrace, the awaiting happy townspeople all-to-eager to listen to their new and gracious king. "My people of Camelot, it is wonderful to see you all gathered here. Today I introduce you to Merlin. Many of you know him as my servant. Others of you know him as a friend or even son. Today I don't lie to you about anything. I give you absolute truth about who the man beside me is. And, with the permission of my people, I would like to think of who he will become. I show you Merlin today as the man I have been in love with for many years, and in a relationship with secretly for about the same amount of time. And, today, with the permission of my people, I'd like to introduce him as the man I plan to marry. And the future second king of Camelot. Do I have the approval of my people as I move forward with this union?"

There was cheering heard across the people, approval all through the land. Arthur smiled brilliantly, and leaned over to give Merlin one chaste kiss before looking back to his people. "I am but a man born of royal blood, and the man I will marry is but a man of magic origin. I hope this union goes to show unity is unity, and that magic does not make someone less of person – but perhaps even more of one. I hope today is the start of a new age, and a new world that I can only hope will be met with peace."

*2012, Contemporary Middle School of Wisconsin, a simple history classroom*

"Students, if you could open up your history textbooks to page three-hundred and ninety-four," says a history professor, looking among his class. "We are to study the time of King Arthur, who could be considered but a myth to some people. But to many others, he was a reality. His reign brought for peace and acceptance among his people, which is perhaps why today I see such an assorted class before me ranging from creatures to magical folk to people of riches to plain humans. He started something huge. In our era now, we were expected to be greatly divided on issues that are plainly humanitarian. Now, due to King Arthur's reign alongside his husband King Merlin, it changed all of the bad that could have happened. Now the most heinous crime in our world is hate and violence, and beyond that everything is acceptable as people are now able to be who they are and marry who they are and love in whatever way they wish to love. Now, as we study back, we study the kings that started this beautiful utopian world we live in. As I said, if you just turn the page to page three-hundred and ninety-four, we shall begin."

**Author's Note: I'm legitimately crying right now at my own ending. I didn't expect to end it like this but now that it's come to where it did I am so incredibly fluffy and happy and gaaaah. I swear: this fic started off as shipping Arthur/Gwen, then I thought to Merlin/Gwen because I missed it, and goddamnit I got sidetracked and fell right into a Merthur trap! But I love this and how it's ended so I hope it's okay. I hope you enjoyed this because it was my first Merlin fic and I couldn't resist writing it after re-watching S02E02. God, the feels everywhere, thought this would be Gwen/Arthur. Sorry, Not Sorry. THANKS FOR READING. **


End file.
